Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep20: The Evil Girlfriend of Doom 2
by RoxieDivine
Summary: After Gaz's betrayal the team scrambles to recover, and try to make sense of it all. Meanwhile the traitorous Cadet Tak has a new minion, and who it turns out to be will send the Renegades into a world of madness!
1. Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim**

 **THEN!**

Oh No! Gaz has just betrayed the very people that were trying to help her! How will her friends cope with this horrible turn of events?

 **NOW**

 **\- Episode 20: The Evil Girlfriend of Doom2**

 **Episode** **Summary:** After Gaz's betrayal the team scrambles to recover, and try to make sense of it all. Meanwhile the traitorous Cadet Tak has a new minion, and who it turns out to be will send the Renegades into a world of madness!

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to _Invader Zim: Renegades Season 1 Episode 19: - Episode 20: The Evil Girlfriend of Doom._ So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: _The Beginning of the End._

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)


	2. Part 1

**Author's Notes:** Per SaintHeartwing's request more Irken rebels are about to get involved! Again SaintHeartwing sorry I took so long to get around to answering your requests but as I told you before all these episodes are written way in advance.

So if any of you feel your ideas or request have gone ignored that's not the case. Since I'm episodes ahead I have to place them in parts I haven't started yet.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this bomb shell! And ask that you please review your input does make all the difference.

 ** _Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)_**

* * *

 **Episode 20- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom2 (Part 1) **

**(Five Years Ago…)**

 **[Location: Planet Irk!]**

All her life she had known nothing but pain…

And all her life she had been told that she deserved such pain!

Mia's antenna twitched in obvious fear as she peered around the corner and into the dark and empty hallway before her. They should not be here, but they had to know the truth, they had to know without a doubt that their existence truly was a crime.

That's right Mia was a defective!

The Irken Female hissed as that word entered her mind, she had been labeled as a defective only months after she had become a soldier of the Irken Elite! But even though she knew she was a defective, she still didn't understand why?

Was it really because she made one minor mistake?

No that couldn't be right, others in her peer group had made countless mistakes, and they never found themselves ensnarled in restraints, and cut into. Mia allowed her hand to run along the scar that decorated her emerald green face. This madness had started about a decade ago, and somehow had managed to stay a secret to the Main Irken populous despite all her efforts to do otherwise.

10 years ago the number of defectives had reached an all new high, Because of this the Tallest had declared that for now on Defectives would not be simply deactivated once discovered. No, instead they would be carried off to a lab in the dead of night, dragged out of their sleeping quarters, and tied up to a lab table while a Computer Brain would cut into them and tried to figure out why!

Why were they defective!

Mia shivered as she allowed herself to remember those horrible days of being trapped against a cold metal dissection table, as a machine cut into her and ran test on her body. Only to sow her back up to be cut back into the next day.

How many times had she begged for death?

Every second!

How many times had the Brain said that there were no defects discovered?

Every single day it came to that conclusion!

Every single day the brain would find nothing!

And that got her thinking, if the brain could find no fault in her, then why was she still here?

Why was she a defective?

Could it really be because of one mistake?

No, others made plenty of mistakes, so how come she didn't get as many chances as them?

What made you a defective?

Mia was determined to find out, and that is why she was here, why they were here.

After 3 years of constant torture Mia had managed to escape that hell known as Lab #223, and she had freed several other defectives as well; there was 50 of them in all. Sadly though 12 died just trying to get out, and several others died do to the weakness the experimentations had caused. And then even more died due to missions just like this one, and she knew several would die today.

' _I might die today.'_ The thought brought no fear, in fact it brought peace; her every move brought her pain. Heck, it was a miracle that she had survived this long, seven years of freedom, and somehow she had managed to fight through the pain.

She was one of the lucky ones, at least that is what her comrades would tell her. She did not share their beliefs.

Mia shook the thoughts away and focused on the task at hand. It was her job to keep watch for the enemy. She couldn't let them get the slip on them, for today they would learn the truth.

Today, they would learn what it truly meant to be defective.

And where were they exactly?

The Irken populous only knew it as the Sanctuary; the home of the main brains! Three gigantic machines, which held the 'souls' of the original three Amons; Justice, Tradition, and Wisdom. These three machines, better known as the Control Brains regulated and shaped Irken society.

However, as more planets were conquered, transformed and cleansed for the use of the Irken people it became more difficult to judge a guilty party, or evaluate a testy when they were stationed on a conquered world lightyears away. So new portable Computer Brains or CBs were installed allowing the original 3 Control Brains to control them at will. Of course they weren't nearly as advanced as the originals but, it made it so they had complete control over every sprawling corner of the Empire.

The CB's were responsible for population control, construction, battle plans, food supplies, punishment of the guilty, trials for the supposed innocent, and the Smeet Hatcheries. Every aspect of Irken life went through them.

CBs were also complicated machines that required constant tune ups and updates in order to function properly. There was a special team of elite Irk scientists and engineers whose sole job was to travel wherever their assigned Control Brain was and keep it running like clockwork.

For centuries, the Irken people had lived under the rule of machines. They were trained from hatching to revere and fear these beings that had created their society, even more so than their Tallest. For it was them that made the final word of every law the Tallest or the Top twelve would ever suggest. And it was them that decided your role in the Irken society, or whether you even belonged in it at all!

Mia remembered a fellow cadet, Rae who took his final exam and was awaiting to be told which role he'd take in the empire. Only to be labeled Defective from the get go!

And unlike Mia he was blameless!

He had done nothing wrong!

So what made him defective?

Surely there had to be something, and yet the Tallest had never given them a clear definition of the word.

' _That all changes today!'_ She thought _. 'For today we will hack into the main 3 Control Brains and discover the truth about the defectives!'_

Yes, today they would learn why they had to suffer, and if it was all indeed for the best of the empire then they would gladly take their own lives for the good of their people! But until they had solid proof they would fight on!

There is a sound of static from her communicator, Mia checks it. "Taz is everything alright?" She asked her comrade hopefully.

"I am fine." His voice answered.

Another voice cut into the transmission.

"Are you in position?" it snapped. "Because if you aren't—"

"Oh shut up. I'm nearly there. Don't start with me ." Taz hissed back, antenna perked for any disturbances as he crept along the dimly lit corridor. It was empty, but for the occasional hidden camera. It was a place he'd been a billion times before it seemed.

"Cool it Chen!" Mia ordered. "Everything is fine, we've come in and out of this place for weeks testing the security. No soldiers should be here for the next 20 minutes. That is plenty of time to do this." She assured her comrade.

"But he is so slow." Chen complained.

Taz shook his head, and tried to tune out their conversation, and focus on the task at hand. For he was the one that would actually hack the Control Brains. Having been a Control Brain Engineer himself, Taz was their best choice for the job. However, Chen was right; he was slow this was because of the fact that his left leg was mechanical, and did not bend properly at the joint.

His real leg had been cut into during experimentation, and by the time the Brain went to sow it back up the limb had lost too much blood to save. Taz remembered how Mia had to carry him to safety when they escaped because he only had the one good leg. Chen had said to leave him, heck he had told her to leave him; but Mia could not.

For three years they had laid beside each other in that lab, for three years they had given each other the will to face the next day, and Mia refused to leave him behind!

Taz shook the memory away and focused on the hallway before him.

The hall was clean except for the rather obnoxious cherry soda stain in the middle of the hallway. He had remembered when that happened, it was back when he had a normal Irken life; back when he wasn't defective! A Co-worker had knocked into another, and had spilled the liquid on the carpet. Of course they'd tried to remove it, to no avail. The only other option would've been ripping up the carpet and that was just stupid.

So it stayed there, reminding him of a time when the world wasn't so cruel. Mocking him with the fact that other's lives remained the same while his was falling apart! Taz shivered slightly, he half expected the lights above his head to flicker ominously as he walked to his destination. For someone to jump out and scream "Ah-hah! Caught you!"

But, he was allowed to be here, in fact he was one of the ten Irkens who had full access to this place besides the Tallest and yet his Spooch beat like it was going to hop out of his chest. He found it strange that his bio signature was still allow to step foot in here, after all he was a defective now, but perhaps the Tallest never expected any of them to escape.

"Are you there NOW?" Chen snapped.

Taz cringed, glaring at the nearest camera. "Will you stop? I'm going."

"Well, you don't look like you're doing anything but, staring at the wall like a dull witted idiot. What part of 'Urgent, Life or death situation' do you not comprehend?"

Taz made a quick insulting gesture at the camera before shuffling up to the giant door at the end of the hallway. Chen was on the security level of the Sanctuary, watching the surveillance monitories. Which meant she could see for herself that he wasn't there yet. Why she always gave him a hard time he'd never know. Taking a deep, steadying breath he typed in his special identification code, waited for the door to swoosh open and walked inside, his heels making too much noise. "Nothing. I mean, I understand it all, thank you very much. I didn't vote for myself. You could've gone just as easily."

Of course Chen could have gone, this was her profession too, but she had no field experience like Taz did. No she was dubbed defective straight out of the Academy, just like Rae. So in order to lessen their chances of getting caught Taz was their best bet.

Taz looked around the room, and gave a sigh of relief, it was the same as it always was; three giant Pak like machines, all beeping and humming nearly noiselessly in the giant room. These three were connected to every other Control Brain in the Empire. Aside from the brains, numerous tools were scattered around the room. Along with miscellaneous inventions, holo tapes, souvenirs from planets they had been flown to for a new Brain's installation.

"You know why I couldn't." Chen said, her voice softer now.

Taz could almost picture her face as it instantly sobered, dark purple eyes dimming and yet still burning with that internal fire of determination he'd always admired. The brains didn't acknowledged him, as it knew his PAK signature. Taz walked right up to the far left Machine, which he knew was Justice or the Present or CB 1; in charge of Communications, surveillance, treaties and alliances.

"Yeah, yeah." He hissed, his non-existent brow furrowed as shaky claws moved to work. The brains never stirred from their 'hibernation' which they always went into at the end of the day to process all the new information. "You're scared you'll trip something up." The nervous Irken worked swiftly, his hands, even while shaky, sure and experienced. This was what he was good at; Control Brains. From his hatching he'd known what he was meant to do.

Now, he was doing the exact opposite. At least for a little while.

It was unheard of, a violation of a Control Brain. And certainly worth a death sentence of painful deactivation in front of the entire Empire. And even if the very thought of that made Taz want to throw up the delicious doughnuts he'd managed to shove down this morning, he knew that if he didn't do this…he would never be able to live with himself. Or look at any of his comrades ever again.

They had to know why their existence was a crime, they could not suffer for no reason, not any longer. And he for one could not blame them, for he felt the same way; they all did.

So pulling a final wire inside the main breaker of Justice, the green lights of the giant Pak went dark. Blowing out a lot of air, he swept over to the next one; Wisdom, the Future, CB 2; in charge of schematics for all Irken tech, main battle tactics, helping decide what laws to put into effect and how to enforce them. "Lights down on CB 1; releasing control on cameras." Taz said forcing his communicator to stay on so both his hands could stay free, as he worked and talked to his comrades.

Taz's fingers flew as they quickly repeated the process with Wisdom, eyes narrowed in concentration. The machine's blue lights flickered once, and then turned off completely. "CB 2; lights out." He said.

"Good work Taz." Mia praised.

Taz knew that things were going well, Very well. Better than they had dared to imagine. He had expected to at least have triggered an alarm by now. His dark pink eyes flickered to the final control brain. Tradition, the Past, CB 3; in charge of Prisoner records, Law Accounts, deactivating defectives, harvesting information, smeeting training programs, tallest electoral and historical records.

It was the most unpleasant Brain that Taz had ever had the displeasure to work on. It often barked commands and spoke down to them more than the other two did. Grimacing from the shiver of nervousness that was working its way up his spine, he stepped forward and opened the control box, preparing to complete his task at last. This time his hands were steady even though inside he was anything but.

"How are you coming along, Taz?" Mia asked.

He grunted, hands flying as fast as he could, disconnecting wires, throwing switches, typing in the necessary codes…"Almost…"

"IRKEN CBT TAZ. PAK #989237556. STATE YOUR BUSINESS." Tradition boomed in a voice of age and command.

"What was that?" Mia hissed.

"I-it's awake." Taz whispered back, petrified.

"Well, turn it off!"

"RESPON—" Tradition began.

Taz tugged the final wire out, sending the red lights into darkness. From his communicator he heard Mia's sigh of relief, along with the tap-tap of keys on a keyboard. "It's out. CB 3 gone. But I probably triggered an alarm." He informed Mia. "Do you want me to abort?"

There is a pause.

"No Taz. Just hook up your PAK real quick and get the answer we need, then get out of there."

He nodded even though he knew that she couldn't see him. Setting his tools down, He hooked his PAK up into the Brain, searching it for the answer he seeked. He knew Tradition had to hold the answer, after all defectives was its specialty.

He searched, and searched, and searched…

Nothing!

He was confused. How could the Brain who was in charge of deactivating Defectives not have the answer? Suddenly the Brain hums back to life, he wasn't sure how it managed; he could only assume the brain had some backup power stored with itself. "PAK #989237556 I see that you are searching my data banks." It said. "What is it that you are searching for?"

"Why." Taz asked simply.

"Question does not compute" Tradition told him.

"Why am I defective?" Taz shouted, making his question clearer.

"Question does not compute" Tradition repeated.

"What is wrong with me?" Taz cried.

"Nothing." Tradition told him.

NOTHING!

The answer threw him a curve.

"What do you mean? I'm defective there has to be something wrong with me!" Taz cried. "What is it?"

"Question does not compute" Tradition repeated once more.

"What is it that you don't understand?" Taz hissed.

"What is defective?" Tradition asked.

It was like the air was seized from his body, how did Tradition not know what defective was? Tradition was in charge of everything that was defective, how did it not know what it was?

In less…

Taz's blue eyes widen as the realization hit him.

Unfortunately, it is already too late for him.

"Freeze!"

* * *

 **Episode 20- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom2 (Part1) END!**


	3. Part 2

**Episode 20- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom2 (Part 2) **

**(Back with the Renegades…)**

 **[Time: 12:07 AM]**

 **{Location: The Docks, just feet away from Pier 49}**

How could this have happened?

Time felt as if it had slowed down to that of a snail's pace.

"Master I have the water scooter in the water just off the edge of the dock." Gir's words cut through the air like an icy cold wind.

Dib watched him run past him, pulling a shocked Zim along for the ride. His eyes blood red.

"We can make it there if we just keep running." Gir went on, as they took off in the direction of Pier 49.

He knew he was running, following Gir and the others down the dock towards the Pier; but his legs felt like led. And even though they had only been running for seconds it felt like eons had passed since they escaped the clutches of that dark warehouse. However, it had not been eons, no it had only been seconds, and he knew that if he turned around now the Warehouse would still be towering over him.

And the truth that it held would still be within, mocking his every belief.

Dib just couldn't wrap his mind around it! He thought he finally had it right, for once he had been obsessing over the right thing. For once it hadn't been about Zim, or Aliens, or the Earth's safety. For once it was all about Gaz, all about getting her back.

And how did the cruel hand of faith chose to repay him?

Bu making his sister, Gaz betrayed them!

Why?

Why was fate so cruel?

Why did Gaz suddenly feel the need to turn her back on everything when months ago she was begging for them to hurry up and save her so she could help them take the Irken scum down?!

What had changed her mind?

He soon got his answer.

"Going somewhere?"

Dib flinched as a familiar Irken Female blocked their path. "Tak?"

"You soled us out!" Mark screamed.

Tak laughed. "Well that's what you get for trusting an Irken."

That's all it took for Zim to snap out of it in the worse way possible.

"What did you do to her!" he hissed, his claws extended, and his fangs dripping with saliva.

"It's not what I did." Tak mused. "It's what you did. You started all this. You destroyed her world, and now she wants you to pay. It's that simple."

No, it couldn't be that simple. Zim knew her, he knew Gaz, and she loved him. She was the reason he had gone against everything he once believed in. He defended the Earth for her, he saw its beauty because of her!

And now she was gone, and replaced by a soulless monster…

"No you did something to her!" Zim screamed. "You brain washed her or something!"

Tak laughed, doing her best to keep up the ruse, but it wasn't easy Zim's Amon state was demanding submission from her, and it was hard to look him in the eyes. She had tried to glare Dib down instead, but found his look of betrayal to be too much for her to bare.

Why was that?

Was she falling for this boy?

Did she have feelings for Dib?

Is this how it was for Zim when he thought of Gaz?

If so then his heart must be shattered by now, still it has to be done Zim won't leave Earth if he and Gaz are still an item. They had to break it off sooner or later, so in the end this was for the best. After all his fellow Irkens needed him more, and soon he would realize just how much he needed them.

Yes, soon this one act of betrayal would prove its worth, but for now she would have to except the fact that he would not see things her way. It was for the best. ' _Then why does this feel so wrong?'_ She thought.

The Irken female shook the thought away, she couldn't remember when she had grown so soft. Once upon a time betrayal had come easy to her, but now all it left was a sour taste in her mouth. Was this their doing? Had the Renegades infected her with their ideals already? Perhaps, after all in the beginning she cared nothing for Earth. No all she wanted was for the Tallest to pay for what they had done to the worthy ones.

But in order to do that she needed Zim on her side.

However, Zim wanted nothing to do with the Irken female before him; if anything he wanted her dead.

Gir saw this and stepped protectively in between her, and his master.

"Gir get out of my way!" Zim ordered, eyes glowing red.

"No." Gir answered simply. "Master must not kill another Irken, master must stay blameless." The S.I.R unit said.

"Gir, get out of my way NOW!" Zim ordered.

"NO!" Gir repeated, his weapons dawned. "Master must stay blameless."

The remaining Renegades watched as the robot faced off with his master.

Gir did not want to hurt Zim, but if his master were to try and kill Tak, then he may have no choice.

Luckily Zim never got a chance.

A pulse rifle was fired somewhere off to Tak's left, it hit her at full force.

Tak hissed as pain entered her side, the force of the blast sent her skidding across the dock, just inches from the water.

"Keef?" Dib spoke in shock as the orange haired rookie stepped out of the shadows.

"I know you told us to stay out of this, but I had a bad feeling when you guys didn't report in." Keef explained. "So I came here to see if you were okay."

"You're the one who brought Gir." Rachel realized.

Keef nodded.

"Well it's a good thing you did." James said.

"Yeah, Tak almost-" Rachel didn't finish, she didn't need too.

"I should have never trusted her." Dib realized out loud. "You guys warned me and I didn't listen."

"No it's not your fault." Mark said. "It's-"

"Mine right?" Zim asked suddenly. "After all none of this would have happened without me!"

"No this is her fault!" Mark said pointing at Tak's unconscious body. "She betrayed us not you!"

Zim was stunned, was Mark actually on his side?

"Look I know I usually give you a hard time, but I meant what I said back at the school, we are your friends. Besides that one week without you was hell!" Mark admitted. "I thought we didn't need you, but I was wrong okay. I'm sorry."

"Mark I…" Zim was beyond words, it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Mark had never actually apologized for how he treated him before now. "Do you mean it?" He asked.

Mark nodded. "I should of said it sooner, you messed up, you trusted your leaders, and got us all in this mess, but how was you suppose to know they'd turn on you?" Mark asked. "They did this, she did this."

"I helped." Zim admitted.

"Well at least you're trying to make it right." Mark said.

For a moment there was silence, finally Mark said. "So are we good?"

Zim nodded. "Yeah we're good."

"Great, now I hate to ruin the moment but we need to go!" Rachel insisted.

The renegades nodded, and took off towards the water scooter at the edge of the dock, once there they all climbed on.

Dib looked back at the docks, tears swelling in his eyes. "We can't just leave her."

"I'm sorry Dib, but whatever they did they have convinced Gaz that we are the enemy." Rachel pointed out the cruel truth.

"Which means Gaz is now the enemy." Zim added.

"Zim…" Dib was speechless, would this mean that his old foe would leave.

"We'll get her back." He promised. "But for now we must leave her."

"It's for the best." James seemed to agree, as the force field surrounded them, and they descended into the water.

Dib could feel his body shaking as the warehouse disappeared from his sight. "Oh Gaz." He whispered. "What am I going to tell Dad?"

Zim could feel the dread flowing through him, threatening to take hold. If the Tallest decide to use Gaz against him like this again he wasn't sure if he could handle it. They almost had him this time, if it had not been for Gir, and…"Thank you Keef."

Keef smiled. "What are friends for?" He frowned then. "Sorry about Gaz though…I know she means a lot to you."

Zim sighed. "Well get her back." He said, and in a small less confident voice he added. "…We just got to."

After that no one else spoke, but then again, there was really nothing else to say for today the Renegades had been cut, and they had been cut deep.

* * *

 **(Back with Tak…)**

Tak groaned as she came too…

She wasn't surprised to see General Kazar standing over her, sounded by soldiers.

"What happened?" General Kazar said.

"They got way." Tak hissed, she touched her side, it was bleeding do to the blast from the pulse rifle.

A sly smile slipped across General Kazar's face. "How unfortunate…" He mused.

"Cadet Tak." A soldier to her left asked. "Can you stand?"

"Yes I am fine." Tak answered, getting to her feet.

"Then come we will get you looked at the moment we reach the capital." General Kazar said.

Tak nodded, and allowed herself to be guided aboard an awaiting ship.

Gaz was already there, and their eyes met the moment she boarded.

This was it, they were on their own now.

If they ran into trouble, the Renegades would not be there to help them, all they had was each other, and General Kazar, an Irken they weren't sure they could trust.

' _This won't be easy.'_ Tak told her with her eyes.

Gaz understood what those eyes were telling her in an instant. _'No…'_ She thought. _'No it won't.'_

* * *

 **(Back with Taz Five Years Ago…)**

 **[Location: Planet Irk!]**

Freeze!" a voice demanded form behind him.

Taz obeyed eyes wide in terror, he turned around to see several soldiers standing at the door, guns aimed at him, eyes hidden by tinted goggles.

"M-Mia…they've found me." He whispered, his communicator still on, still transmitting everything he had just heard.

Mia is too stunned to respond, had she heard correctly? Was there nothing wrong with Taz? _'Did that mean there was nothing wrong with any of us?'_

"Mia what do I do?" Taz whispered, again.

Before she could get a word in, Chen was cutting in. "We'll come get you, hold tight." He could almost picture the tiny Irken's set face, with her hands clenching tight to her weapon. Ready to defend him with her life, sure she gave him a hard time, but only to mask her own fear.

"You will do no such thing!" Mia shouted, the static increased. "You will go to base. Taz, I'm sorry."

Taz felt his Spooch quicken, he had often said he was ready for death, but now he was not so sure.

"Irk. Just stay calm, okay? We'll find a way out Vec should be arriving with the transport—No I lost track of him." Chen cried, trying to find out a way to help him.

Taz was shaking uncontrollably now as the muzzle of a weapon rested on the back of his head. Was this it? Was this how it was going to end? Now, when things had seemed so close?

"I can get you." Chen was still going on. "Forget Mia's orders I'll come for you."

"N-no…" Taz tried to argue, but his voice wouldn't work. He cleared his throat and tried again. "No. Go. They need you. You two have talent. They need that for the plan. They need that for this to work."

On the other end, Chen was cursing angrily, desperately. "Taz…they're breaking through. But, you're going to be okay. Remember your training. Remember what we're doing this for, okay?"

Once again he nodded as If she could see him.

"It's all going to be—" BANG. A thump and the sound of static. Louder. As if she had fallen on top of the security's rooms control panel.

Silence on the end. Taz let out a shuddering breath. Dead. Chen was dead. Vec was probably dead too and Mia was in danger. "Mia get out if you can." Taz whispered. "Tell the others what we've learned."

"I will." Mia whispered, before her line went dead.

Leaving Taz all alone!

"Shut up and turn and face me!" The soldier behind him ordered.

Taz obeyed, and the first thing he saw was fourteen soldiers, who parted to reveal the general.

"Kazar!" Taz hissed, he didn't feel much of anything anymore. He was numb with shock. His friend was dead. And soon he would be too.

"That's General to you." The soldier holding him at gun point snapped.

"He's no General of Mine!" Taz hissed.

"You. Much shorter than I had imagined." General Kazar mused, choosing to ignore the insult. "No Matter all of your accomplices are going to be exterminated. Just like you. Your plan has failed. You have failed." The General smirked, speaking to his team. "Just like anybody who goes up against the Empire."

Taz gnashed his teeth, righteous anger finally making an appearance. This jerk, he was wrong. They may be about to die…but, they had died for something. They now knew the truth. And they would get that secret out of these four walls. They would make a difference. The Irken straightened his back, chin up and looked the general square in the eye.

"We have not failed," He hissed loud enough for anyone who might still be listening on the other end of his communicator. "We've already begun to destroy the Empire from within. Soon every Irken will know how corrupt our system is. If we die, ten more will take our place..." He could see the soldiers, shifting uncomfortably around him: Good after all they should be afraid! "We will tell them the truth!"

"No." Kazar said. "No you won't."

The soldier holding him at gun point cocked his weapon and aimed for his chest.

Taz refuse to show fear. "The Empire WILL fall—"

BANG.

With a jerk, his body fell to the floor. The laser had shot right through his midsection, taking out the PAK and ending his life faster than he could comprehend it. Pink blood pooled and boiled from the PAK's internal wires. Normally anyone that was an enemy of the Empire was taken to the Control Brains, where they were judged and sentenced before every Irken eye. They should know what happened to their enemies. But, this was different. They weren't common criminals…they had shut down the CB's and defied the Empire. And worse so they had discovered the most guarded secret of the Irken Empire. This was a spark that they had to extinguish before it got out of hand.

This would never make the press or be recorded in any kind of history texts. No one would know about this.

The general eyed the body with contempt. "You see. This is what happens to traitors." Turning on his heel he spoke directly to his soldiers, who immediately stood at attention. "You two, remove the body and take it to the Tallest along with the others outside. You, get a Vort prisoner to come fix the CBs. The rest of you come with me…we have one more to find before the day shift starts."

They all went to their tasks. The two soldiers kneeled down and hefted what used to be Taz up from the floor, grimacing as the blood continued to drip through the hole in his PAK. They stumbled out, stepping over the smear of pink and continued down the hallway after their general.

Mai made a run for it, bolting out of the sanctuary and towards the safety of the underground. It was up to her now, she was the last one left. The Empire's greatest secret now lied with her, and her alone. "There is nothing wrong with us." She whispered. And then even louder. "There is nothing wrong with us!"

And it was true Tradition had said it himself.

There was nothing wrong with them, there was nothing wrong at all!

* * *

 **Episode 20- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom2 (Part 2) END!**


	4. Part 3

**Episode 20- The Evil Girlfriend of Doom2 (Part 3)**

 **(Back With Tak…)**

 **[Time: 05:30]**

 **{Location: Tallest's Castel located on Zec}**

They had not been happy to hear about her failure…

Then again Tak was expecting as much.

In fact the Tallest had been so furious that as soon as her wound was stitched up, she was hauled off to the throne room.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't throw you out of the air lock right now!" Red hissed as she stood before them.

"Because I have plan that I know will work." Tak insisted.

"Go on." Purple said, half interested.

"For the first time ever the Renegades were thrown off balance, last night they were off their game." Tak pointed out.

"So?" Red asked.

"So let's use that to our advantage, allow Gaz to join me at school we know the Renegades are posing as High school students." Tak explained. "Gaz would know who would be most likely to stand against us, besides if Zim and Dib are posing as students as well she's bound to notice them, even while they're in disguise."

Her words grabbed the Tallest's attention.

"We haven't thought of that…" Red admitted. "Very well we will look over your previous failure, but just remember our patience is running thin when it comes to you."

"Yes my Tallest." Tak bowed before making her leave.

"Well you almost didn't make it out of that one."

Tak froze to see General Kazar blocking her path. "You could have backed me up you know." She whispered lowly.

"And get even further in their line of suspicion?" General Kazar scoffed. "I think not, remember all I care about is insuring my position."

"I hope he kills you." Tak said plainly.

General Kazar had her pinned against the wall in seconds, his eyes glowing orange, and his fangs dripping saliva. "I may let your human pawn get away with saying such things." He hissed. "Put is because he would kill me for touching her, you on the other hand mean nothing to him."

Tak couldn't help but flinch as his claws rested against her throat.

"So watch your mouth!" General Kazar warned, before backing off.

Tak fell to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Now do your part, and I'll do mine!" General Kazar went on, not even missing a beat.

Tak simply nodded finding it impossible to speak.

Seeming to be pleased with this, General Kazar left, it was only until he was long gone, that Tsk managed to find her strength. She forced herself on shaking feet, and took a few test steps, it took a few more seconds but she was eventually able to get the jelly out of strive.

Her Spooch lurched as her mind caught up with her body in an instant, she just learned what happened when you challenged an Amon. She was almost dead just then, Tak pushed that feeling of dread aside as she forced herself to carry on.

After all she had more important things to worry about…

* * *

 **(Back with the Renegades…)**

 **[Time: 08:30]**

 **{Location: Westville High, First period}**

Betrayal…

It cut them deeper than they had ever imagined.

Word of Gaz's betrayal had ripped through the remaining population of the renegades like a wildfire. And the news did little to strengthen their bonds.

If anything it produced several new cracks in their beliefs, as well as their will to fight on.

Josh flinched as the moment he relayed the news to his father, played back in his head for the hundredth time today.

He could remember his father's hopeful face when they arrived, he had been standing in the docking bay waiting for them. A look of pure joy spread across his face, however the truth slowly dawned on him as he realized Gaz wasn't with them.

"Dib where's your sister." His father looked like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. No doubt he feared that the Tallest had executed her before he could get to her.

However, it was far worse, far worse indeed.

"They got to her…" Dib remembered struggling to explain, but having a hard time finding the words.

"What?" His father asked fearfully.

"She betrayed us…" Rachel managed to blurt out from beside him.

"It was all a set up." Zim had said, before locking himself up in his lab.

Dib remembered his father falling to his knees in shock, unable to believe their words. His daughter had betrayed them? Gaz had turned their back on them all? Professor Membrane couldn't remember a time when his daughter was against him in any way! Sure, they had their disagreements, but never to this extreme.

Dib could feel his pain, for like his son, Professor Membrane was also obsessed with something. His addiction had been "Real Science" And like Dib he was consumed by it, only seeing his kids a few days out of the year. However, this time it had been different, this time Dib, and Gaz had been his main focus, only for fate to spite in his face.

Why?

Hadn't they all suffered enough?

Apparently not!

"Watch it Pest!"

Josh yelped as a cadet bulldozed by him, causing him to be rammed into the lockers to his left. Usually he was more focused about his surroundings.

However, today he really didn't care much about anything.

And he wasn't the only one.

Rachel wiped the tears from her already puffy red eyes, she didn't want the cadets to see her crying, but she just couldn't stop. How could Gaz have done this? Why was their suddenly such a divine purpose in her to turn on them all?

' _They had to of blackmailed her or something.'_

Rachel was sure of it, however she could think of nothing that would convince Gaz to come back to them.

Nothing short of winning this war, which is something they couldn't do with her in the way.

Yes, she knew the Tallest would use her as a shield, as well as a dagger to stab them with repeatedly. And Rachel already had enough gashes to last a century…maybe even more.

And yet, she still could not believe it…

She thought she knew Gaz, she thought she knew the girl that she had claimed to be one of her closes and dearest friends.

Had she mistaken?

It would appear so!

James peeled his eyes away from Rachel as he pressed on to his first period. Part of him wanted to comfort her, the other part wanted to go hide in a closet. Sure, he and Gaz hadn't know each other long, but between her, and the constant demands of the rebel life he could feel his will starting to break.

However, at least he could gladly say that he had gotten the lesser part of the blow.

He wished he could say the same for Joey…

Joseph suppressed a hiss as he dodged the same cadet who had ran into his brother moments later, he was sure the little swine was purposefully bumping into human students. Still, he could do nothing about it, no none of them could do anything. They were powerless, just as always! Man, he would have loved to stay home today, but the Irken Police often checked houses for kids trying to skip school. And after last night's bombshell Joseph was sure that anyone who missed school today would be the first ones the Tallest looked at.

So here he was, shuffling through classes trying to pretend nothing happen…

But something had happened, something huge!

Gaz had betrayed them, no worse…Gaz had betrayed him!

It was like his mind was on auto pilot, like his body was trying to tune out the shock the best it could. Everything felt numb, and yet everything felt like it was on fire at the same time! And still the facts remained!

What were they supposed to do now?

Gaz was gone! They had gotten to her, and now the Renegades had been forced into another code of silence. Another period of waiting for the heat to die down each of them wondering the same thing.

How would they handle Gaz when the time came?

Would they even be able to plot against her?

No…

Joseph sighed as he entered his second period class, and sat in his usual seat.

Cadet Scamooch noticed his mood almost instantly. "Oh come on Campbell I haven't even started to ruin your day yet." He teased.

"I'm not really in the mode today Sir." Joseph mumbled honestly. He felt like there was a brick in his chest, making it hard to breath.

Mark winced at his appearance, Joey looked absolutely horrible! His hair was unkept, his uniform unpressed, and his attitude reeked of failure; and Mark had thought that was physically impossible.

"Rough day?" Cadet Scamooch asked curiously. He couldn't help but feel somewhat worried for the boy beside him, though feeling anything for anyone beside himself was still quiet alien to him, the boy had managed to worm his way into his constant concern.

"Rough night." Joseph admitted staring down at his desk.

"Well perhaps it will get better." Cadet Scamooch suggested, trying to encourage the child out of his rut.

However he couldn't be more wrong!

"Class I would like to introduce our new student." Mrs. Bean said, capturing all of their attention. "Class welcome Tak and her new minion Gaz Membrane!"

His Spooch lurched into his throat as Gaz walked into the room.

Joseph watched as time seemed to slow down to a crawl as Tak and Gaz appeared before the class, just inches from his very desk in the front row.

Mark suddenly felt the need to vomit, as if last night wasn't bad enough now they were rubbing it in their faces at school.

Yes, it was very clear that the Tallest were playing hard ball; however the Renegades were having a hard time serving the ball back in their favor. Luckily for them though someone else had their back today.

Suddenly a large quake rippled through the school as an explosion was seen erupting from somewhere out the window, deeper within the city.

It looked like one of the water harvesting factories had exploded.

Panic ensued all around them, but neither Mark, nor Joseph found the will to move, or acknowledge the chaos around them. Uniformed soldiers came storming in, holding up weapons, and knocking out students, both human and cadet alike.

If Joseph had been in his right mind, he would have wondered why that was, but he was still staring at Gaz, like none of the madness around him was happening at all. Finally, with a hard blow to the back of his head, he fell out of his desk and to the floor.

Mark watched stunned, what was going on? One of the Soldiers had even knocked out Mrs. Bean! And who had attached the factory, surely after Gaz's betrayal no Renegade would dare to make such a risky move so quickly. And he was right, the Renegades were not responsible…not this time.

"We missed one." A soldier said, pointing to Mark.

"Don't try anything stupid." Another said, before walking up towards him.

Mark watched as the soldier lifted up his beating stick, he had just enough time to gasp before it came hurtling down on him.

He was out cold before he hit the ground.

"Is that everyone?" The first soldier asked the second.

"Yes, that everyone." The second informed him.

"Good, I'll have the movers' transport the humans back to their homes." The first said. "And the cadets back to their dorms on Zec, everyone is on house arrest until we get this sorted out." He pressed a button on his uniform, and soon more soldiers came in picking up the students, and hauling them into vehicles. Once loaded, they would transport them home.

Where they would wait until this mess was cleaned up.

"I can't believe on of them would surface after all this time." The second whispered, keeping his voice low. "How did they even manage to get on the planet?"

"I don't know but we've got to find them or the Tallest will have our heads." The first warned.

The second shivered at the thought, it was bad enough that one of them had gotten away in the first place, but now they were reemerging after five years later.

It was madness, absolute madness!

And things could only get worse from here...

* * *

 **(Somewhere down town…)**

A Small purple eyed female Irken forced herself to run faster as the sirens grew louder, and louder around her. She knew this had been a risky move from the start, but she had to get the resistance attention somehow. She dodges behind a building just in time to be missed by an Irken patrol.

The streets had come alive like an angry nest of bug beast attacking anything that moved. The female watched as both Irkens and Humans were brought down by the soldiers. Had it really come to this? Why was the Tallest so desperate to keep this secret?

The female allowed herself to run a finger along the scar that decorated her face.

She had suffered much for this secret, and she knew that she would suffer more; much more before she finally drew her last breath. She could only hope that today's efforts had not been in vain, surely the Tallest would blame the Renegades for this, and with any luck they would seek her out.

Until then she would have to go back into hiding, her body suddenly quaked with hunger. So much so that she nearly losses her footing, if she fell now she doubted that she would have the strength to get back up. _'You have come too far to back out now.'_ She thought, forcing herself to remember the long hours she had spent stowing away in a cargo ship just to get to Earth.

No, she had not spent six months of slowly starving to death for her body to give out now, still her PAK maybe capable of some great feats, but even it could not keep her alive without food much longer. However, stilling stealing food tonight would be impossible. Suddenly an abandon cart of doughnuts cross her path, she jumps behind it, and stuffs as many of the chocolate covered treats into her Pak as she can manage.

It would appear things were looking up already.

And yet she could not afford to let her gourd down now, for she was one of the last of their kind.

"Did you make it?" A voice asked her silently from her communicator.

"I am almost there Tesi." She assured her comrade.

"Please hurry." Tesi begged, fear reflecting openly in her voice.

She did not blame Tesi for her fears, they were all on edge ever since that day five years ago when they had learned this horrible secret. A secret that had gotten three comrades killed. However, Taz, Vec, and Chen had not died in vain that day. For their discovery had may have cost them three comrades, but in the months after they gained hundreds more.

Yes, despite the Tallest's best efforts their secret was out!

"I see you, you're just a couple of yards away." Tesi assured her.

She smiled, feeling relief rush threw her, she had done it; she had cheated death once more. Before that day five years ago she had begged for it, but now each moment of pain was a victory for it kept the dream alive!

Mai's smile grew as Tesi came into view, the small Irken female with her strangely gray eyes the youngest of them all. However her age did not hinder her skill, nor did it slow her down.

"You made it." Tesi sounds relief.

She should, Mia is now the heist ranking of their group, and no one is anywhere nears ready to take her place.

"Have you seen Lirk? Or Syl?' Mia asked hopefully looking around for them.

"I sent them ahead of us to scout the way." Tesi informed her.

"Then let's go, it's only a matter of time before our luck runs out." Mia ordered.

Tesi nods and soon the two defectives are on the run again, they were always on the run, yes some things never changed. Sometimes they wished they could stop, but their mission came first.

And that mission was to expose the truth, and rescue as many defectives as possible. A mission that had felt impossible.

And for the longest time that had been it, however a new name had spread through the under grounds of Irk like a speeding comet.

The name of a powerful Irken defective that had taken their mission to the next level.

And that Irken was named Invader Zim, and Mia planned to find him.

And absolutely nothing would stand in her way!

* * *

 **Invader Zim Renegades: Season 1 END!**


	5. Next on Invader Zim

**Next on Invader Zim…**

 **Author's Notes:** Just great, not only do our favorite rebels have to put up with Tak, but now Gaz has joined her evil ranks as her minion! Can the Renegades catch a break? And will our new friends with the Irken rebels find Zim before their luck runs out?

Tune in Next Time to find out!

 **Shout-out(s):** Again I give this shout out to all my loyal readers, I'm looking at you Invader Johnny! And this marks the end of Season 1 as always I thank you for reading and please review.

 **Next up!**

 **Invader Zim Renegades:** **Season 2- The Betrayal**

 **Season Summary:** Betrayal, it cuts deep… Deeper than any knife could ever hope to. Gaz is back but it isn't the happy reunion that everyone had expected. Now the Renegades will find out first-hand how strong they truly are and just how much of the pain they can stand before it tears them apart. Can the Renegades learn to separate their emotion from the mission? Or will this one blow of betrayal be the first of many?

The next episode…

 **Season 2- Episode 1: Madness,** will be up on **October 1st, 2017**

 **Episode** **Summary** \- – It's been 3 months since the Rebels have caused trouble. Have the humans given up, or are they simply trying out a new tactic? Meanwhile Zim is fighting with his feelings for Gaz. He knows she's trouble, but part of him still hopes that the girl he once loved is still there. Will he be able to keep his true identity a secret, or will his unmistakable personality be a dead giveaway?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Author's Note:** This Season is the sequel to Invader Zim Renegades: Season 1- Renegades Rising. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. As you know Every Episode will be divided into three parts. However season 2 will be combined into one story instead of individual stories for each episode. So please let me know how you feel about the new format, before I get too dedicated to it.

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**


End file.
